Domino Dominion
by The Lovely Cynic
Summary: A collection of KuroFaiYuui Horitsuba-verse drabbles. First installment: “Fai... unless we’re having dominoes for dinner, I’m guessing you didn’t cook.”


**Domino Dominion**

Fai's hands were starting to shake. There was a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead. His tongue was caught between his teeth in an attempt to concentrate harder than he already was. He slowly moved his hand downwards, holding his breath to steady the tremble. Just a few more centimetres and....

"There!"

He'd done it! The two-hundred and thirty-first domino placed in the kitchen. He stood up as carefully as he could manage and stretched his aching legs, stiff from sitting in a cross-legged position for so long. He admired his handiwork with a sense of pride filling him to the brim.

The whole kitchen was riddled with black and white dominoes, criss-crossing and turning around chair legs, under the table and right to the entrance. He placed a hand on his hip, using his other to push a few strands of hair behind his ear. He supposed that any other person would knock down their creation after setting it up, but Fai didn't think he had the heart. It had taken him an hour and a half to set up all those dominoes and knocking them down seemed like a waste.

But then again, it was late and he was hungry.

Take-out seemed like the best option, but he wasn't sure if Yuui would appreciate that....

Oh... right. He was supposed to be cooking dinner for himself and Yuui.

Fai poked his head back into the kitchen and frowned. How was he supposed to get around all the dominoes to cook without knocking them all over? The thought of all his hard work going down the drain made him shudder.

He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, thinking over his dilemma. He had to cook dinner, but he also wanted to keep his domino train intact. "Oh..." he sighed, lower lip sticking out in a pout. Maybe he had no choice if he didn't want his brother and himself to starve to death....

"Fai, I'm home!"

Oh, crap. Fai glanced at the clock, eyes widening as he realized that it was almost five o'clock. He had nothing even _started _for dinner and he felt guilty because he promised that he would. He promised that he would impress his chef brother with his wonderful culinary skills.

"Is dinner ready? I'm kind of hungry and I didn't eat after school because I've been anticipating your 'wonderful culinary—" Yuui stopped as he got to the kitchen entrance. He blinked a couple times at the onslaught of black and white dotting the kitchen floor. "—skills'," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fai... unless we're having dominoes for dinner, I'm guessing you didn't cook."

The elder twin looked up through his eyelashes at Yuui. He rubbed one of his arms bashfully and nodded. "I'm sorry! I meant to cook dinner, but while I was looking for flour, I ended up finding the dominoes and... it just sort of went from there," he mumbled, staring at the ground.

Yuui laughed gently from his spot in front of Fai. He grabbed his older brother's chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting it upwards. He placed a tender kiss on his twin's lips, smiling softly. "You know, somehow I figured something like this would happen," he murmured. He stood up straight again and ran a hand through his hair. "Want to get take-out, then?"

Fai raised an eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest. "I thought, as fancy Italian chef, you were required to have something against fast food."

"Oh, please," Yuui snorted, waving a hand in a dismissive manner. "That's completely untrue! There's nothing _wrong _with fast food other than... the high fat, sugar and salt content... preservatives... MSG...." He paused over the keys of his cell phone, looking vaguely sick. "On second thought, we're having toast."

Fai cackled, shaking his head and staring at the ceiling. "You cliché!"

---

**Author's Notes: **This is totally based from real life. I was supposed to cook dinner for my younger brother and myself and ended up finding dominoes and forgetting about dinner. XD So we had toast.

So, this is the first of a little collection of KuroFaiYuui Horitsuba drabbles! Because I am currently in love with the drama CDs and Yuui is just so irresistibly cute. :3 I'm pretty sure Kurogane will be in the next bit....


End file.
